


the merciless moon

by MiniNephthys



Category: Starfighter (Comic), 大海原と大海原 | Oounabara to Wadanohara | Wadanohara and the Great Blue Sea
Genre: Community: seasonofkink, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-11
Updated: 2015-06-11
Packaged: 2018-04-03 22:38:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4117321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiniNephthys/pseuds/MiniNephthys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>But joining up as a Navigator at Meikai’s age was uncommon, and so the best they could offer him as a Fighter was Sal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the merciless moon

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt "age kink".
> 
> This crossover and this pairing are 75% not my fault.

Normally, Navigators and Fighters of roughly the same age are paired together. It makes it easier for them to bond, or so the explanation goes. But joining up as a Navigator at Meikai’s age was uncommon, and so the best they could offer him as a Fighter was Sal.

Or maybe they’d just written off being able to get him anyone compatible, and threw Sal his way to get rid of a troublemaker. He’ll never know.

Sal, for his part, doesn’t seem to mind the age gap. He… Meikai supposes the best word is ‘dotes’ over him, compliments his kindness and gentleness, and makes sure that nobody lays a hand on him.

He fulfills that last role too zealously. Meikai can hardly speak to anyone else, especially another Fighter, without Sal showing up and dragging Meikai away, or resorting to more violent methods.

“Sal,” he says, after being pulled away from a completely innocent conversation for the hundredth time, “I’m old enough to take care of myself.” He sighs, and rests his head against the wall of their room.

Sal smiles at him. It doesn’t put him much at ease. “You’re still too innocent, Meikai. You trust that everyone you meet has good intentions. Anyone could take advantage of you.” He leans in close to Meikai’s face. “What would you do without me?”

“It comes more naturally to me than distrusting everyone.” Meikai sighs and reaches out to ruffle Sal’s hair. “You’re too young to be so cynical.”

Sal laughs and pulls back a little, only to catch one of Meikai’s hands in his. “True! I suppose that’s one reason why we’re so compatible. You’re so kind. Especially to me.” He kisses Meikai’s knuckles.

Meikai shifts on his feet, uneasy. He knows where this is going again. “You know that I’m twice your age, Sal.”

“I know.” A soft kiss is placed on Meikai’s lifted palm.

“I have a daughter not much younger than you.”

“I know.” Sal leans in and kisses Meikai’s jaw.

“I don’t think this is appropriate, even for a Navigator and a Fighter, to-”

“Shh.” He kisses Meikai’s cheek, then whispers in his ear, “It can be our secret.”

Meikai doubts that Sal is very good at keeping secrets. He’s possessive enough already, without this to flaunt over everyone Meikai talks to.

But it’s hard to hold out against Sal when he’s nibbling on his ear and one of his hands is making its way up Meikai’s shirt, so this time, once again, he gives in. “If you must,” he says, and feels Sal smirk.

Sal is a legal adult, anyway, even if just barely. So it must be alright to let Sal do what he wants, to kiss him as his hands wander, and to touch him in return. That’s just fairness, and he wants to have a good relationship with Sal, or he’ll never be able to work in peace.

Something tells Meikai that age and work aren’t what he should be worried about.


End file.
